


Talon

by DominusFero



Series: A Man and His Bird [1]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Bird/Human Hybrids, Daniel has a thing for the color red, Daniel is so a big gay chicken, Gay Chicken, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Harpy!Daniel, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Meme, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 01:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominusFero/pseuds/DominusFero
Summary: That's a big chicken.





	Talon

The icy sharpness of air too cold for inhalation pierced the heaving lungs of a trembling redheaded male. Cowering under a small inlet in a mountainside with his head pressed to the tops of his rosy knees, the redhead’s chest pumped while he tried so desperately to quiet himself. His pursuer had doggedly hunted him from the skies for what felt like centuries, the adrenaline coursing through the redhead’s veins long gone. The jellification of his limbs reduced him from a mobile target to a stationary one. The poor man could not stifle his sobs, the hot tears streaming down his freckled cheeks, dripping between his fingers as he held them clasped against his mouth.

_Go away…! Go away…! Go away…!!_

Over and over he internally pleaded to the gods and goddesses that he may be spared a horrid fate. But all the hope his poor mind held was lost the moment he heard the whoosh of air right outside of his hiding place. The redhead inhaled, holding his breath so that he may not be heard.

_No, no, no, no-!_

Dry grass crunched beneath the aggressor's feet as they approached menacingly, drawing nearer and nearer to its prey at their own sweet pace. The sound was aggressively taunting as if the predator knew that the one it pursued had nowhere left to flee. Clenching his eyes shut in the wake of the release of a painful death, the redheaded male could not still his beating heart. In the wake of supposed death, his body seized in a panic. But the man’s blood was never spilled. No, instead, he felt something far more...odd.

He felt the prongs of a sharp object run through his hair softly, unsteadily, as if the handler of the tool were unsure of how to use the item. Confused, the redhead lifted his head only to be met with the blazingly luminescent blue eyes of a blond man whose face was so close he could smell his breath. It reeked of moldy wood and wet dirt. Not at all like the heavily weighed scent of iron.

Despite being distracted from the sensation of his head being touched, the man could feel the continuation of the other stroking his hair. Unnerved, he backed away, forcing himself firm against the wall of the inlet, ultimately trapping himself before the blond. As he moved, the redhead felt the object slip through his hair with a longing, like there was a desire to continue to groom him. The blond man tilted his head sideways, a look of confusion spread across his soft features. The redhead found this amusing aside from the ever-present terror he was experiencing. Gaining his courage to confront the other, the redhead stood. His body was poised to defend himself as much as he could verbally than physically. But as soon as the comparison between himself and the other’s stature became apparent, the fire within him died in an instant.

The man before him was not a man. Although his head was undoubtedly human as was a plentiful portion of his chest. The rest of his body was entirely bird. He was the embodiment of a beautiful cloud, his fluffy body full of volume and bounce. Those brilliant white downy feathers were shining, pristine and unmarred by filth and blood. A layer of gold lined what should be his abdomen as well as the underside of his sleek tail. Deadly talons as black as night were partially sunken into the dirt. There was no doubt in the other’s mind that that was what this creature had been brushing him with. This man was no human but a harpy. A rather dashing one at that. Lord that was a ludicrous thought in and of itself. Harpies were vile, smelly creatures who dined on human flesh, this one was not to be thought of as any different. Yet this one was too clean, too, too…beautiful! Nonetheless this was demonic creation of the gods. David could not forget the true nature of this creature. He chased after his prey to corner him and devour him in private, why else were the two alone together now? This was the redhead’s end, the plot of the gods, this was how he was to die.

And yet, he was still living. This harpy merely observed him, head still tilted as he watched the other in silence. So if he was not a meal, why had this birdman brought him here? Raising a hand in question, the redhead took a small step forward.

“Umm, excuse me-”

The harpy jolted, hopping backwards with his feathers fluffed out at all ends, making him appear as puffy as a seeded dandelion. His eyes were electrified, centered right on the redhead’s widened green one, both fear and fight present. One of his thin legs was raised in the direction of the redhead, deadly midnight black talons poised to strike. Immediately the human threw his arms into the air in defense.

“Hey, hey, easy buddy, I’m not going to hurt you,” the redhead spoke in a soft songful tone of voice. “I’m not going to hurt you.” Reaching forward, he set his hand atop the harpy’s foot, an action of which confused the bird yet he did nothing more than stare. Slowly his body was thinning out again, the fluffed appearance reducing with each passing second. “See? No hurting. My name is David. Nice to meet you.” Suddenly the claw of the harpy tightened, latching onto his hand quite fiercely. The redhead felt a twinge of worry run up his spine when he felt the talons enclose over his fingers but he brushed it aside in favor of the euphoria this progress gave him. “Do you have a name? I’d like to know.” In response the bird tilted his head in the opposite direction. Obviously, he understood the concept of names but perhaps he did not have his own. That was too bad, a name could have made things go much more smoothly. “May I give you a name? J-Just so we can talk?” That offer elicited a positive reaction from the harpy. His body puffed like a marshmallow once more, his wings shuffling at his sides as he bopped in place. The redhead giggled at his antics. “Ooh, you like that? Okay, let’s see...you’re a very handsome, um, bird, you have very nice eyes, lovely feathers, I think you deserve an elegant name.” It took a moment of pondering before David was able to conjure up a fitting name for the harpy. “Hmm...how about...Daniel?”

The harpy fluttered his wings, a wide smile forming on his face. Daniel it was then.

“Pardon my asking, Daniel, but could you come closer? You’re a little far away.”

At first there seemed to be no registration of the request in the bird’s head. Moments passed until the blond man-bird decided to suddenly release his grip on the redhead’s hand. Without warning he bolted forward in a zigzagging pattern. The fluffy down of his feathered chest was pushed right into the redhead’s face. David tried to back away to give himself some breathing room but the full bodyweight of this ginormous creature kept him still. The jagged rock of the cavern wall dug into David’s back, marring his flesh with minor scrapes. One large protrusion pressed roughly into his spine, making the redhead wince in pain.

“Umm, you’re hurting me…”

Daniel suddenly yanked him into his chest, cloaking David in a swath of white. Panicking, David pushed against the bird, struggling to catch even the slightest bit of air. He thumped the harpy in the chest with his fists as his lungs fought to fuel his body. Over and over until his movements became slower both form lack of oxygen and from fear. Then, seemingly in response to his plight, David felt the hair on his head swishing around, something cold yet smooth rubbing against his temple. A great weight suddenly dragged him down until his bum hit the cold hard ground with a thump. Tossed backwards, head almost hitting the stone wall, David was in fear of what was sure to be the beginning to his own end. The harpy would no doubt dig out his eyes with his claws and pick his brains through the empty sockets. But death never came, only the return of that tender motion with the warmth of the harpy’s body enveloping him like a welcoming inferno. Was this beast cuddling him?

Looking upwards, he could not see the blond birdman’s face. After a moment, a sudden realization dawned on him. This harpy was not going to consume him, he wanted to care for him. Clearly Daniel had an intense infatuation with David as he was currently nuzzling the human lovingly. A low tremble resonated from the harpy’s chest: a rumbly trill.

_Is he...is he cooing? Why?_

David could hardly even fathom the events surrounding him in current, let alone why a creature of such dangerous magnitude was actively swooning over him. Perhaps the poor beast was lonely. Body pinned in a sitting position, knees drawn tight to his chest and arms barely free to move from within the confines of what was certain to be the bird’s wings, David was literally stuck in his predicament. Despite this, he mustered the strength to lift an arm and pet the beast. His fingers sunk between the many layers of heavenly golden breast feathers, so deep that his entire hand was obscured. Nails scratching the sensitive flesh like it were a domesticated animal, David stroked Daniel affectionately. The coos of the harpy grew louder while his nuzzles became a bit more intense. Letting out a rough chuckle, David’s smile returned.

_Well, if this is my life now, I think I’m going to enjoy it rather well._


End file.
